


An Intimate Session!

by Kyuubi16



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Crossover, Crossover romance, F/M, Hetero Sex, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubi16/pseuds/Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto invites Sakura over to his apartment for training and things get a little spicy.





	

An Intimate Session

0

Naruto x Sakura

0

Author's note

0

Offshoot and backstory from my crossover story World Warrior. Just a quick oneshot.

0

Story Start

0

It was early in the morning as Sakura trudged wearily to Naruto's apartment. She was already dressedin her school uniform as the blond informed her they would probably end up having to head to school right after when done.

Several moments later she had arrived and, taking a moment to steel herself she knocked on the door. Naruto opened. "Hey Sakura-chan, come right in."

"Morning Naruto," she glanced around, the room. "Is Kaguya-chan up?"

"Actually she went out a little bit before you got here. "

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Is it safe for her to be going out there alone?"

Naruto snorted, "Its Kaguya, she's probably the most dangerous thing in this city."

"That's my point, its everyone else in the city I'm worried about." Sakura dryly remarked. "Anyway, I'm, I'm ready to start the lessons."

"Aah, you finally realized the superiority of chakra." He remarked pompously as she slugged him in the arm.

"Shut up idiot just began teaching me." She replied, , not wanting to argue this early in the morning, but not sure she would avoid it. "Look can we just get on with the lesson?" She asked quickly.

"Its going to depend on you. I'm going to have to flood your system with some chakra and depending on how it goes you could be ready in an hour, sometime today, or a week from now."

"Uugh, if that is the case why did you make me wait a few days? You could have been done that." Sakura growled.

"To help teach you patient of course." The shinobi trying to mask his chuckle. "This isn't a process I'm going to do flippantly Sakura-chan. You know I care about you." He said, gliding his fingers along her arm causing her to flush.

"I-Idiot don't just say things like that so carelessly she replied.

"But its true. My lovely feisty fighter." He said as he cupped her arms. Sakura refused to look at him as her blushed intensified. "Do you think I'm insincere? You're my friend, a beautiful and passionate one at that. I wouldn't lie to you."

Sakura looked down at the table, flushing again.

"I- I care for you too." She murmured, eyes drifting shut as his mouth found could feel her pulse hammer as his hand rested on her back pulling her closer and deepening the kiss she could feel his well-defined muscles through his shirt, feel them as he gathered her firmly into his arms.

"Naruto," She mumbled, "I don't…I mean…what about Kaguya?"

"Kaguya-chan and I have a strange relationship, but we aren't lovers Sakura-chan. So don't worry."

"But…but…" she wasn't sure what she felt. She did indeed care for Naruto a great deal. More than she had been willing to admit or consider because she always thought something was going on between him and Kaguya. She also didn't want to ruin their friendship she had often told herself. Especially since he had never shown interest like that until now.

"If you want me to stop, just let me know." He said as his hands began sliding up her legs under her skirt, causing Sakura to moan and her face to heat up.

He leaned over and buried his face into her neck, trailing kisses until he trailed back to her mouth. Then, his mouth was over hers, warm and insistent and Sakura was helpless to resist. She let him kiss her into the bedroom and push her onto the bed. His left hand massaged her side as he striped her of her top revealing her perky breasts. She felt embarrassed, and moved to cover her chest when he grasped her wrists.

"Don't…" he gently coaxed her. "Having large breasts isn't anything. You're perfect for your size." He said as he brought his mouth to her left nipple covering it with his warm mouth, licking and biting at the sensitive flesh. Her hand reached up, almost of it's own accord, and tangled itself in the shiny blond hair. Sakura let out a whimper as the pleasure continued to course through her.

"You cans say stop whenever." He gently reminded her as placed his hand on her thigh. The sensation caused pleasant tingles to course through her. These foreign touches alit a flame of desire in her.

"D-Don't start now and stop. Y-You started this, see your way through." She hated the fact that she was stammering. She let out sharp gasp as he roamed his hands over her thighs. She let out a low moan when he parted her panties to the side exposing her moist lips. She let out a squeal as his fingers rubbed her lips. She closed her eyes and soaked in the sensations. S o lost in the pleasure when the blond flipped her over it took her by surprise. A sharp slap to her ass caused her to yelp and his sudden pawing of her cheeks caused her to crash her face forward.

Grabbing a hold of one of the pillows she clutched it to her chest as she continued to moan. Once more one of his fingers began exploring her depths. "N-Naruto!" she breathed into the pillow as her damp walls clutched around the pistoning finger. He added a second one causing Sakura's head to whip back in pleasure.

Removing his fingers Naruto grabbed her thighs and pulled her back by the wait hoisted her backside up. "You ready Sakura-chan?" he asked as he undid his pants and pulled out his aching cock. Pre-cum already dribbling from the tip. Pulling open the drawer he tore open the wrapper with his teeth and slid on the condom.

"Yes…" she breathed out when evolved into a full out wail. As he pushed into himself into her folds slowly causing the girl to squeak loudly. "A-Ah…it hurts." Tears filling her eyes as she felt herself stretch painfully.

"I know Sakura-chan just remain still. I promise the pain will settle and you'll enjoy it." He said as he kissed her neck and back, gently massaging her shoulders. True to his words after a minute or so of adjusting the pain subsided. The hot pain gave away to incredibly pleasure. His hands moved to gently cup and caress her breasts as he slowly pulled out and drove back in.

"Naruto…oh it feels so good." So this was sex? Having sex was something Sakura had considered little of. Her focus was on becoming a martial artist after all, but she had to admit doing something like this with her dear friend was amazing. He moans grew louder as he sped up, continuing the ministrations.

Sakura had found herself orgasming a few times before he finally erupted inside of her. The two of them collapsed onto the bed as he wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm beginning to think you didn't invite me over to train me." Sakura remarked as Naruto began rubbing her side.

"Oh no, I still am. I just got tired of dancing around my affection for you." He replied as he placed another kiss on her forehead. "But for now I think we need to continue working on your endurance." He said as he drew her in for another kiss.

Sakura decided that she was glad she took up Naruto's offer for training.


End file.
